


Elemental

by Tiramon (soracia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructed Languages, Gen, Poetry, Quenya (Tolkien Elvish), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Tiramon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvish (Tolkien's Quenya) poetry reposted from my lj with some corrections and translation notes added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicspacegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magicspacegirl).



Cuilin, melin, súyan, estelenen  
_I live, I love, I breathe, I hope_

Inye um' erya  
_I am not alone_

Voronda nán  
_I believe_

Liltan, lalan, lindan  
_I dance, I laugh, I sing_

La rucin  
_I am not afraid_

Súle, cuilë, óre, má  
_Breath, life, heart, hand_  
Vilya, nén, nár, cén  
_Air, water, fire, earth_

Carin. Ëanye. Marin.  
_I do. I am. I belong._

Savin vor, as estel  
_I ever believe, in hope_

Lartuvanyë...  
_I will endure..._

Illumë.  
_Always._

~*~  


**Author's Note:**

> Literal translation and notes:  
> cuilin: I live, am alive (*cuil-, v. 'to live', aorist tense cuilë, stem form cuili- + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form-n)  
> melin: I love (mel-, v. 'to love', aorist tense melë, stem form meli- + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> súyan: I breathe (súya-, v. 'to breathe', aorist tense súya + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> estelenen: in hope (estel, n. 'hope', + instrumental case ending 'by, with, in' -nen)  
> inyë: I (inyë, I, independent/emphatic pronoun)  
> um': am not (um-, v. 'not to be, not to do', aorist umë, elided w/ following 'e')  
> erya: alone (erya, adj. 'single, alone')  
> voronda: steadfast in faith, believing (voronda, voronwë, adj. 'faithful, steadfast')  
> nán: I am (ná, v. 'to be', present/aorist tense + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> liltan: I dance (lilta-, v. 'to dance', aorist lilta + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> lalan: I laugh (lala-, v. 'to laugh', aorist lala + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> lindan: I sing (linda-, v. 'to sing', aorist linda + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> la: not (la, unstressed form of lá, neg. 'no, not', negation particle)  
> rucin: I am afraid (ruc-, v. 'to be afraid, have fear', aorist rucë, ruci- + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> súle: breath (súlë, n. 'breath, soul')  
> cuilë: life (cuilë, n. 'life, being alive')  
> óre: heart (órë, n. 'heart, inner mind, feelings or emotions of the spirit, ie. as in heart of courage')  
> má: hand (má, n. 'hand', dual pl. mát, 'pair of hands')  
> vilya: air (vilya, n. 'air, sky'; also Vilya, the Ring of Air which Elrond carries)  
> nén: water (nén, stem form nen-, n. 'water')  
> nár: fire (nár, also nárë, n. 'fire, flame')  
> cén: earth (cén, stem form cem-, also cemen, n. 'earth, soil')  
> carin: I do (car-, v. 'to do, make', aorist carë, cari- + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> ëanye: I am (ëa-, v. 'to be, to exist', aorist ëa + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> marin: I dwell [here]/am settled (mar-, v. 'to dwell, live in, be settled [at], abide', aorist marë, mari- + 1st pers. ending -nyë, -n)  
> savin: I believe (sav-, v. 'to believe in, believe sth or s.o. exists', aorist savë, savi- + 1st pers. ending -nyë, short form -n)  
> vor: ever (vor, voro, adv. 'ever, continually')  
> as: with (as, prep. 'with')  
> estel: hope (estel, n. 'hope')  
> lartuvanye: I will endure (*larta-, from S. dartho, v. 'to endure', future tense lartuva + 1st pers. ending -nyë, shortened -n)  
> illume: always (illumë, adv. 'always, [at] all times')
> 
> note: forms marked with asterisk (*) are extrapolated or reconstructed


End file.
